


Don't touch their stuff.

by Hannoel17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMFs, Drabble, Fluff, Randomness, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannoel17/pseuds/Hannoel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are a team, so obviously they look after each other, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch their stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but it's one of those 3AM things okay.

If you touch Natashas bowie knife, then it's Clint who'll put itching powder in your underwear. 

If you touch Clints bow, then it's Thor who'll "accidentally" trip you. 

If you so much as look at mjolnir, then Steve will calmly throw you from the room.

If you pick up Cap's shield then you'll find yourself with the Hulk as an enemy. 

If you drink Bruce's tea, you'll find out exactly how long burns from Tony's repulsor will take to heal. 

Lay a hand on Tony's arc reactor and you'll find yourself between Natasha's thighs. And not in mega-hot-sexy way, more the thigh-grip-of-doom way. 

The Avengers fought together, they live together, and would die for each other. They are a team, a team with a hulk, a god, two super assassins, a super soldier and a metal man, but a team nonetheless. So yeah, they have days where they're at each others throats, and days where Natasha wants to kill Thor or Tony calculates how long it would take Steve to heal from a stab wound, but they're always there for each other. 

Another day brings another wave of challenges. 

Another day brings another battle to fight.

But the team never changes, the team is constant, the team is family. 

And for gods sake, just don't touch any of their stuff.


End file.
